Seven Minutes
by CrystalNight1
Summary: Wesley Betenkamp was scared of many things – many, many thing. Mostly, he was frightened of bullies and how intimidating they were. /One-Shot/


**A/N: I have nothing to say about this. This is dedicated to the lovely _wesleyshamster _(Brittany) on Tumblr! I love her and she made me ship Eesley - though in this fic it's mostly them interacting, not as a couple ~**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this cute one - shot and remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>Wesley's glasses became foggy as he stepped out of the school building. He clutched his flute's case when some jocks – one, he noticed, was Drew Torres, who he tried to help with science once – shoved him out of the way and he skipped some steps of the stairs outside. He gasped when he noticed some books fall from his bag back and he turned around to see the group of jocks walking to the football field.<p>

"Seriously guys!" He yelled at the oblivious bunch as he crouched down to grab his belongings.

"Need help?"

Wesley Betenkamp was scared of many things – _many, many thing_. Mostly, he was frightened of bullies and how intimidating they were. And as the scared teen heard the deep, mysterious voice, he could've sworn he shit his pants. He began to sweat, as his hand shook to get the books.

"N-no, it's okay, I got it," he replied, his voice shaky in fear.

"You sure?"

And then Wesley looked up to see Elijah Goldsworthy smirking at him, his eyebrow raised and his eyes glinting with amusement. If you were to ask Wesley how he would've gone about with this situation in his head, he would reply, "I would've dropped my flute case on the ground and run off to find my best bud, Dave Turner."

Wesley grabbed the last book and shoved it inside his bag. "See? I'm done, no need for help," he told him in a friendly way, punching his arm lightly and gaining a glare from the older boy.

Yes. That's right. You here that? That was Wesley Betenkamp's soul running out the door.

Not only was the boy with glasses intimidated by Eli's presence, but he touched his girlfriend's breast once. And Eli heard about it. And Wesley swore he almost died.

_He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me. Now. At this moment._

"Look, Clare and Adam…uh, are you okay?" Eli asked in concern, as the young teen went pale.

He gulped, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Eli shook his head and continued, "Anyway, Adam and Clare told me you were a cool guy. And Adam told me you play video games…"

But Wesley wasn't paying attention to the eleventh grader. The only thought that crossed his mind was that Eli Goldsworthy was going to kill him and put him in the back of his hearse. Wesley knew that he knew that he had touched Clare's breast.

Oh, there went his crap.

"You okay?" Eli asked once more, touching his cheek with the back of his hand.

Wesley nodded and looked up at him, pushing his hand away from his face. "Absolutely fine."

"So, how about it? At my house at seven today? We can play Call of Duty with Adam."

"Aren't you going to tell me about how I touched Clare's breast?"

The thought slipped out of his mouth unintentionally. He wasn't thinking. Oh crap, he thought, as he cupped his mouth with his right hand, the case of his flute falling to the ground.

Eli's eye brows rose in surprise, but his face didn't show sign of being mad. He looked…disappointed? Wesley shoved the thought away as Eli gaped at him.

"_You_," he began, licking his lips, "_touched Clare's breast_?"

Eli couldn't believe that _he_ had gotten farther with his girlfriend than he had in the last couple of months of them dating. What was the possibility of _Clare_ liking _Wesley_. _How did he do it? Did he seduce her or…_

At Eli's perplexed and sad look, Wesley felt proudness swell his heart and he grinned. "Yeah, that's correct, I touched her breast and she bit my neck."

_Oh no…_

"She _what_?" His anger at this point was tangible.

"Uh…" Wesley trailed off, looking away from Eli's green orbs which burnt a whole in Wesley's skull. "Seven minutes in heaven?" He said, trying to ignore Eli's face going red.

A placid face took over, and Eli sighed in relief. "Seven minutes in heaven?" He inquired, and Wesley nodded quickly, making him chuckle. "I thought she…Never mind."

Wesley raised an eyebrow at him. "Never mind what?"

Eli smirked at him and began to walk away. When he was a couple feet away from Wesley, he turned back and looked at him. "That Clare dated you. See you at seven." And he walked towards his hearse.

And Wesley stood there confused. And his mouth fell open.

_At least I didn't shit my pants in the end. _


End file.
